Spielsachen
Spielsachen ist die elfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen rätselhafte Todesfälle in einem kleinen Restaurant in Connecticut. Sie stoßen auf Zeichen von Hoodoo und ein kleines Mädchen mit einem imaginären Freund, der realer zu sein scheint, als die Erwachsenen ahnen. Handlung Ein kleines Mädchen spielt mit ihrem Puppenhaus. Sie setzt eine der Puppen in einen Schaukelstuhl und legt die anderen in ihre Betten. Als sie wieder zu dem Schaukelstuhl sieht ist dieser leer. Diese Puppe liegt stattdessen am Ende der Treppe im Puppenhaus mit einem verdrehten Kopf. Man hört eine Frau schreien und sieht einen Mann der genau wie die Puppe am Ende der Treppe, mit einem verdrehten Kopf, liegt. Das kleine Mädchen, Tyler, schaut erschrocken von der Treppe auf den Mann hinunter. Als letztes sieht man das eine Puppe neben ihm liegt. Peoria, Illinois Sam sitzt am Computer und man sieht eine Seite mit einem Bild von Ava Wilson über dem Missing steht. (Ava ist wie Sam ein Besonderes Kind und hat die gleiche Gabe wie er. In der vorherigen Folge hatte Ava, Sam vor seinem Tod gewarnt und ihn so gerettet. Ava ist seitdem verschwunden.) Sam telefoniert mit Ellen und fragt ob sie etwas von Ava gehört hat, doch niemand hat etwas von ihr gehört. Dean kommt in das Motelzimmer und Sam erzählt ihm von zwei Todesfällen in Connecticut, von denen Ellen erzählt hat. Eine Frau ist in ihrer Badewanne ertrunken und ein Mann ist die Treppe hinunter gefallen und sein Kopf ist um 180° verdreht. Sam will der Sache nachgehen, worüber Dean verwundert ist. Er sagt er ist überrascht, dass Sam einen Job annimmt obwohl Ava noch verschwunden ist. Sam sagt das es seine Schuld ist das Ava verschwunden ist und ihr Mann tot. Er will weiter nach ihr suchen, aber in der Zwischenzeit gäbe es auch noch andere Fälle. Dean sagt das sie den Fall in Connecticut übernehmen. Als Sam und Dean in das Haus gehen wollen in dem der Mann gestorben ist, entdeckt Sam ein 5 Punkte Symbol auf der Terrasse. Diese Symbole werden bei Hoodoo Zaubern verwendet. Als Sam und Dean nach einem Zimmer fragen, geben die beiden sich als Antiquitäten Händler aus. Außerdem erfahren die beiden das, dass Hotel geschlossen werden soll. In ihrem Zimmer reden sie über die beiden Opfer, beide hatten etwas mit der Schließung der Hotels zu tun. Die Frau war Immobilienmaklerin und sollte es verkaufen und der Mann hat ein paar Dinge aus dem Haus gespendet. Sie vermuten,das jemand nicht will das, dieses Hotel geschlossen wird. Als die beiden durch das Hotel gehen entdecken sie noch ein 5 Punkte Symbole in einer Vase. Diese steht vor der Tür der Hotelbesitzerin. Als sie mit Susan sprechen, sehen sie in dem Raum einen ganzen Schrank mit Puppen. Als sie die Puppen untersuchen sehen sie auch das Puppenhaus, mit dem das kleine Mädchen am Anfang gespielt hat. Susan sagt, dass es ein exakter Nachbau des Hotels sei. Sam findet die Puppe mit dem verdrehten Kopf, als Tyler ins Zimmer kommt und sagt das Maggie sie ärgern würde. Er fragt sie ob sie oder Maggie die Puppe kaputt gemacht haben. Tyler sagt, dass sie die Puppe so gefunden hat und ihre Großmutter Rose bestimmt böse auf sie wäre. Ihr gehörten nämlich diese Puppen. Als Sam fragt ob sie mit Rose sprechen dürften, sagt Susan sehr bestimmt „Nein“. Sie wäre sehr Krank und könnte keinen Besuch empfangen. Susan erfährt von einem Mann das, dass Hotel abgerissen werden soll. Während Tyler wieder mit ihren Puppen spielt, sieht man den Mann auf einem Bett sitzen, genau wie eine der Puppen im nachgebauten Hotel. Die Tür zu dem Zimmer öffnet sich, im echten und im nachgebauten Hotel. Als Tyler sich zu dem Puppenhaus umdreht, sieht sie, dass die Puppe aufgehängt ist. Der tote Mann wird weggebracht und Dean erfährt, dass er für die Firma gearbeitet hat, die das Hotel gekauft hat. Als Dean zurück ins Zimmer kommt ist Sam betrunken und macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er den Mann und Ava nicht retten konnte. Dean versucht ihn zu beruhigen, aber Sam sagt, dass er so viele Menschen wie möglich retten will, um sein Schicksal zu verändern. Sam will dass Dean genau auf ihn aufpasst. Wenn er sich in etwas verwandle was er nicht sei, solle Dean ihn töten, so wie ihr Vater es gesagt hat. Dean muss Sam, auf dessen Drängen, widerwillig versprechen, dass er ihn tötet, falls er nicht zu retten ist. Dean erfährt von dem Angestellten im Hotel, dass Rose sehr unglücklich darüber ist, dass sie das Hotel verlassen muss. Er sieht außerdem ein Bild mit Rose und ihrem Kindermädchen Mary. Mary trägt eine Kette mit einem 5 Punkte Symbol und stand Rose sehr nahe. Sam erholt sich von seinem Kater und es scheint als könne sich Sam an das Gespräch mit Dean nicht mehr erinnern. Dean belässt es dabei. Die beiden glauben, dass Rose die Hoodoo-Zauber bewirkt hat und schleichen sich in deren Zimmer. Als sie Rose ansprechen, kann diese nicht Antworten. Sam sagt, dass sie einen Schlaganfall hatte. Rose kann deswegen nicht die Hoodoo-Zauber bewirkt haben. Die beiden diskutieren darüber was sie machen sollen, als Susan kommt und sie aus dem Hotel schmeißt. Tyler spielt mit Maggie und sagt zu ihrer Mutter das Maggie sagt,dass sie nicht umziehen müssen. Ihre Mutter wird wütend und sagt das Maggie nur in ihrer Einbildung existiert und Tyler zu alt für eine imaginäre Freundin sei. Susan ist gerade dabei die Umzugskisten ins Auto zu räumen, während Tyler noch bei dem Puppenhaus sitzt. Tyler sieht wie sich die Schaukel bewegt. Draußen sieht ihre Mutter wie sich auch dort die Schaukel bewegt. Nun fängt bei beiden auch die Wippe an sich zu bewegen und das Auto startet. Das Auto bewegt sich auf Susan zu, Sam kann sie gerade noch retten. Dean und Sam erklären Susan, das sie denken das, dass gerade ein Geist war. Sie fragen wann Rose ihren Schlaganfall hatte und Susan sagt, dass es ca. vor einem Monat war. Genau zu der Zeit als die Morde anfingen. Sam und Dean denken, dass Rose Hoodoo benutzt hat um den Geist abzuwehren, bis sie den Schlaganfall bekam und es nicht mehr konnte. Die beiden erfahren, dass Tyler die einzige Tochter von Susan ist und es gar keine Maggie gibt. Man sieht wie Rose oben in ihrem Zimmer ist und zittert, vor ihr steht Maggie. Maggie sagt, dass Tyler bei ihr bleiben würde und das Rose sie nicht aufhalten könne. Tyler kommt in den Raum und die beiden gehen hinunter zum spielen. Als Sam, Dean und Susan in die Wohnung kommen ist diese total verwüstet und Tyler ist nicht mehr da. Susan erzählt, dass Tyler seit dem Schlaganfall von Maggie reden würde. Sie sagt, dass die Schwester von Rose Margaret hieß und als Kind gestorben sei. Als die drei aus dem Zimmer laufen sieht man eine Puppe die genauso wie Maggie aussieht. Man sieht wie Tyler und Maggie an dem Geländer über einem Pool stehen. Maggie versucht Tyler zum springen zu überreden. Diese hat aber Angst davor, weil sie nicht schwimmen kann. Jetzt kommen Dean, Sam und Susan angelaufen. Die Tür ist verschlossen aber sie sehen wie Tyler am Geländer steht. Maggie stößt Tyler's Hand vom Geländer und sie fällt ins Wasser. Dean und Susan laufen zum Hintereingang, während Sam die Tür versucht einzustoßen. Maggie drückt Tyler immer wieder unter Wasser als man plötzlich eine leise Stimme Maggie rufen hört. Daraufhin verschwindet Maggie und Sam gelingt es die Tür aufzubrechen. Er holt Tyler aus dem Wasser, die bewusstlos ist. Nun bricht auch Dean die Hintertür ein. Tyler spuckt das Wasser aus ihrem Mund aus und sagt das Maggie weg ist. Man sieht Rose in ihrem Zimmer, vor ihr steht Maggie. Sie scheinen miteinander zu reden, wobei man nur Maggie hört. Maggie sagt, dass sie Tyler gehen lassen würde, wenn Rose etwas für sie tun würde. Als Susan und Tyler hochgehen um Rose zu holen, ist diese tot. Tyler und Susan bedanken sich bei Sam und Dean und fahren nun endlich weg. Dean und Sam gehen zu ihrem Wagen und man erfährt, dass Sam doch von dem Gespräch, als er betrunken war, weiß. Sam erinnert Dean daran was er versprochen hat. Am Ende sieht man Rose, wieder als kleines Mädchen, mit Maggie in dem alten Hotel spielen und lachen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Maggie Thompson *Tyler Thompson *Susan Thompson *Rose Thompson (Großmutter) *Ellen Harvelle Vorkomennde Wesen *Geist Musik *'Voodoo Spell' von Michael Burks Zitate ::Dean erfährt, dass Sam den Job übernehmen will :Dean: Weißt du, es ist nur nicht die typische Sam Winchester Art. :Sam: Wie sieht die denn aus? :Dean: Ich dachte nach der Sache mit Ava, da wäre jetzt, du weißt schon, mehr Angst, trostlose Musik und durch das Fenster in den Regen starren angesagt. ---- :Susan: Also ein King Size Bett? :Sam: Was? Nein! Nein, nein. Wir hätten gerne zwei Einzelbetten, wir sind nur Brüder. ---- :Dean: Vielleicht haben wir ja unseren Hexendoktor gefunden. Ich werde mal sehen, was ich über diese Superoma rausfinde, du suchst solange im Netz nach außergewöhnlichen Unfällen, mal sehen ob sie schon mal jemanden umgelegt hat. Und surfe nicht auf irgendwelchen Pornoseiten rum, die Art von umlegen meine ich nicht. ---- :Dean: Ich kenne ein echt gutes Mittel gegen Kater, ein Sandwich mit fettiger Schweinswurst serviert in einem dreckigen Aschenbecher. :Sam: Ich hasse dich. :Dean: Weiß ich doch. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Playthings (Spielsachen) *'Spanisch:' Cosa de juegos (Spielsachen) *'Französisch:' Maggie et Rose (Maggie und Rose) *'Italienisch:' La casa delle bambole (Das Haus der Puppen) *'Portugiesisch:' Vestígios de família (Die Spuren der Familie) *'Polnisch:' Zabawki (Spielsachen) *'Tschechisch:' Návrat do dětství (Zurück in die Kindheit) *'Ungarisch:' Gyerekjáték (Kinderspiel) *'Finnisch:' Nukkeleikki (Puppenspiel) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02